TTJ's Survivor: Croatia
TTJ's Survivor: Croatia is the fifth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in December 2, 2013 and ended in January 7, 2013. In the finale, it ended with Mike defeating Jacob with a vote of 4–3. After the finale, the Reunion Show took place where Mike won Fan Favorite of the season and Jacob won Player of the Season. In the first immunity challenge, Donji tribe won. The second immunity challenge, Gornji tribe won. It was a battle between the two tribes. It kept going back and forth, with Donji tribe winning the immunity challenge after that and then Gornji tribe won the fourth immunity challenge. On Day 13, there was a tribe switch, three members from both tribes are switched with the rival tribe. On Day 19, both tribes finally merged with five original members from each tribes. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways divided into two tribes, Donji the brown tribe and Gornji the black tribe. They will be dropped off in Kornati, Croatia where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the dangerous rapidly draining dry terrains with marine wildlife animals and the islands full of numerous fossils that can be easily found, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season is the "Cursed Idol"! 25 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'The Cursed Idol:' After a castaway gets voted out, he/she has a privilege...one last move before permanently leaving the game. The Cursed Idol. Before getting his/her torch snuffed, this player will have a chance to still somehow change the game, even after his demise. The eliminated player will be given this object, and delivers it to one of the remaining players. The recipient of this idol will receive an additional one vote the next time this person goes to Tribal Council. Even when his tribe wins an Immunity Challenge, the Cursed Idol is still in play and will still count against the player who receives it the next time he goes to Tribal Council. The only way to defuse the power of the Cursed Idol, is if the recipient uses a Hidden Immunity Idol, or win an individual Immunity Challenge (after the merge). The Cursed Idol is still valid up until Day 37. The producers created this dreaded item to further remove the possibility of a tie vote, and also to give an opportunity to the eliminated contestant to screw the remaining players up, as an act of revenge for their removal. There will be two Cursed Idols, one for each tribe.When the tribes merge, only one Cursed Idol will be in play. *'Tribe Switch: '''Three members from both tribes are switched to the rival tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Hidden Immunity Idols were available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "The First Tribal is Always a Mess" *'''Immunity Challenge: "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "The Perfect Villain Style"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Counting the Numbers" When the host/co-hosts says go, each tribes must race by posting 1-50 on a topic. They must alternate with another person in their tribe. The first tribe to finish posting and completing the numbers wins immunity. 'Episode 3: "Stay Tuned, It's Gonna Be a Crazy Tribal Council"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Shattering Pieces" There are 12 different colored vases. Castaways from each tribe will pick two vases. The vases contains an amount of points, it could either be a negative or positive. The tribe that has the most points wins immunity. 'Episode 4: "This is Basically Borneo"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Tag for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to tag their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most tags wins immunity. 'Episode 5: "I've Been Waiting to Do This Since Day One"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Catching Butterflies" When the host posts, "Butterfly flies by" The castaways must post, "Catches Butterfly" Whoever posts first gets a point for their tribe. The tribe that has 8 points first wins immunity. 'Episode 6: "The Silver Lining"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Poll Spammer" Castaways must spam people from tengaged again to vote for their tribe to win immunity. The tribe that has the most percentage of votes will win immunity. 'Episode 7: "Kill The Snake Before It Bites"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Rainbow Dash" Castaways must make a blog on their own. They have to gather up people to tag their username and they need to be in order of color levels from yellow to tv star. The first person who completes it wins the first individual immunity of the season. 'Episode 8: "It's a Double Edged Sword"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Amaze" Castaways must take part in a tengaged mini game. The person with the best score wins immunity. 'Episode 9: "All Good Things Must Come To An End"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Auction" Instead of a an Immunity Challenge, a Survivor Auction was held. Items won were the following: 'Episode 10: "Stir the Pot"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Faces" Castaways must figure out who the 40 real survivor contestants from the real survivor show are. The castaway with the most correct answers wins immunity. 'Episode 11: "I'm Not One To Be Ran Over"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Battleship" Castaways must choose three locations. One of the locations have an immunity necklace, the person who finds it wins immunity. If there's a tiebreaker, the person who sent their answers first wins. 'Episode 12: "We Were On To Different Worlds"' *'Day 36:' Immunity Challenge: "Check-In" Castaways must post "Check in #1" An hour after that, no sooner, he or she must post "Check in #2" so on and so forth. The castaway with the most check ins after 24 hours will win immunity. *'Day 37:' Immunity Challenge: "Trend Me" Castaways must tell the public to tag or trend their username on a blog. The person with the most tags or trends will be the new Immunity Necklace Holder which is safe for Tribal Council and guarantees a spot in the Final 3! 'Episode 13: "I Think I Played The Best Game Anyway"' *'Immunity Challenge Part 1:' "Plus My Blog" Castaways must make their own blog. They must tell tengagers to plus their blog, the first person to get 180 points moves on to the next round. *'Immunity Challenge Part 2' "Unscramble" Castaways must unscramble five "Survivor words" If they get all five of the words correct, they move on to round 3. *'Immunity Challenge Part 3' "Unlock the Lock" Castaways must answer a series of trivia questions about the host's info on tengaged. There are four codes on the lock, the first person to unlock wins Immunity and guarantees a spot in the final 2! Voting History NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Notes: With a deadlock tie between Jack and Nikki. Andrew, Ella, Jacob, and Mike were given a decision on doing a Purple Rock or voting unanimously. They all decided to vote Jack unanimously sending Jack home. Tribe Flags This Seasons Items CroatiaGallery2.png|Croatia Landscape Logo S5 Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol S5 Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace S5 Hidden Immunity Idol.JPG|Hidden Immunity Idol|link=Hidden Immunity Idol Cursed Idol.png|Cursed Idol|link=Cursed Idol Gornji Tribe Buff.png|Gornji Tribe Buff Donji Tribe Buff.png|Donji Tribe Buff S5 Merged Tribe .png|Dugi Otok Merged Tribe Buff Category:TTJ's Survivor: Croatia Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap